One Moment To Late!
by Olivia Knox
Summary: The battle is over and Harry is searching for any dead when he sees the one person he wanted to stay alive. he was One Moment To Late.


**One Moment Too Late!**

It was a dark night as everyone collected the dead from the final battle. Voldemort was dead and everyone was taking in what just went down. Harry could not walk anymore, so much blood, so many lives all for him. How was he going to live with himself? He was about to fall on his knees and cry out when he say a familiar figure walking towards him, limping. Harry ran to Hermione and caught her before she fell to the ground. She was covered in blood, most hers but some belonged to others. She was a mess his best mate was dying! Why Hermione, Why anyone! Harry gently laid her in the grass and held her hand. There was some light he could see her face, It was smeared in blood, she had a large cut across her cheek and a black eye, yet to Harry she never looked more beautiful. At that moment he saw that he loved her, more then a sister. After Ron left him and Hermione became much closer. They even slept together to keep warm a few nights, he wished he made a move them because now, it was too late.

"Hermione?" he said choking back tears, the last thing he wanted was for Hermione to see him cry at her deathbed. He wanted to stay strong, for her!

She opened her eyes just a bit and stared at him as though she did not believe he was there, "Ha-Harry?" her voice was weak

"I'm here!" he said just barley loud enough, his throat had become dry.

"Am I dead?"

"No-no, you going to be fi-fine!" he forced the lie out.

"Don't lie to me, you never could lie to me very well," she smiled a little and let off a small weak laugh, Harry smiled with her.

"Hermione I'm glad you my friend," he wanted to get the words out, but whenever they were on his tongue the leaped back into his throat. _Damn you Harry, she is on her deathbed just say them!_He thought to himself. Tears finally broke thought and streamed down his face, he did not bother to whip them away he let them fall on the grass next to Hermione. Out of all the People he has lost to this war, the one he wanted to live the most was dying! Why was life so cruel to him? He stared at Hermione this time tears falling on her jacket. In books they say Death is peaceful that when the light leaves the persons body that they look as though they were asleep, Harry new it was a lie! After many moments of silence Harry finally said,

"Hermione, I- I have something to tell you," at that moment Ron came up and saw the sight, his knees became weak and he fell at Hermione's side next to Harry. Ron stared in horror not saying a thing; Harry looked at him for only a moment but kept his attention to Hermione.

"Harry! What happened?" Harry just shook his head, he knew Ron loved Hermione and he did not want Ron to hate him but he had to tell Hermione

"Harry, what did you need to-" she stopped; it was becoming painful to talk.

"Hermione, I - I Love you! More then a sister, I just wished I realized this before..." he did not dare finish. Harry stole a quick Glance at Ron who looked angry but Harry had a feeling that Ron did not believed Hermione loved him back. This bothered Harry but he let the motion pass. He knew Hermione loved him; he had a deep feeling she did. Her hand were becoming colder as the seconds ticked by, I new it was difficult for her to talk but he wanted her to say she loved him to, or she loved Ron. Yes they had a thing but Ron leaving crushed her, and when he finally did return she was not the same.

Even if she said something like he was only a friend he would still love her, As Him and Ron waited for her to say something Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Ron's glare. He wanted to shout at him, why was he angry? Because he admitted before Ron that he loved Hermione? Then Harry saw the reason for Ron's anger, Ron admitted to Harry that he loved Hermione, before their journey. Ron was always jealous of Harry, and now the one thin Ron thought Harry would not have, (or like for that matter) was his.

To his own surprise, Harry did not care, he loved Hermione and even if Ron was angry with him, it was worth it. Hermione coughed at Harry was pulled from his thoughts and stared into her eyes (barley open eyes) she gave him a smile.

With her last breath Hermione whispered, "Kiss me!" and Harry fulfilled her last wish.

**Review Please! I hoped you enjoyed my HermioneXHarry One-Shot**


End file.
